Open Your Eyes
by x.Chiaki.x
Summary: KyaH! Full sumarrie inside : First Fanfic and -- One-shot! EnjOY


**Disclaimer: I dun own Pokemon; but I hope ya like this fanfic :3**

Summary: May losses to Brianna. After that she went to the wood and secretly cried. She ran into Drew and asked what happened. Drew got angry about something and then May tries to apologize... He told her that it's too late. Few days later... May decided to take her way back to Petalburg when someone stops her, of course while she's doing her consequence :]

First Fan fiction! Be easy! :]

- -

"No beautifly! Please... Stand up!" a certain brunette very exhausted,

"What did I told you May?" said a ruby eyed girl.

"Please, beautifly!" she exclaimed.

"I can't believe you lost by a 'beginner' " she said roughly.

Then she stared at the judges as 'x' appear on their markings.

"No!" May exclaimed.

"Rules are rules, May" said the girl.

"That's right." the nurse joy said calmly.

May was stunned-- "Brianna..." May paused and stared at the ruby eyed coordinator as she exit the stage.

The brunette recalled her beautifly and went sadly back to the waiting room.

In the waiting room...

"May," she started again.

May didn't responded, she just stared at this 'Brianna'.

"Y..yes?" May nod,

"Our bet; you have to-"

"I know!" May exclaimed.

"Good, you could sometimes be a Pokémon." she said coldly. Then she rolled her eyes, "Loser."

May paused. Seconds later she felt tears rolling down her face...

The next time Brianna knew, May left the room.

She went to the woods.

Her eyes we're welcomed by a forest crowded by many trees. She went inside and didn't care about her safety.

Few minutes of walking; she reached the lake...

She saw the gorgeous moon; staring back at her.

She cried and thought of what would happen next; she lost to Brianna and their bet was about her. That she would stay away from her 'Mr. Drew'.

May paused, then she asked herself, "Why did I even accepted her challenge?"

A minute later, she felt again, tears...

"Because perhaps I lost?" she asked herself, "Or because I should stay away from Drew?"

She gave a confused look at the moon with tears on her eyes. Then she prayed to the silver moon, that everything would turn out right.

_Promises are meant to be broken;__  
__Like wishes that are meant, not to come;_

_**True.**_

She again, cried. Then a thought hitted her, "Why am I crying anyway? Drew **is** my rival, but so what if I don't get to see him anymore?"

She gasped and sobbed. _'Maybe I'm starting to like him just like what Harley, Solidad and the others we're saying?'_

_'Well if that's the case; I'm dead.'_she thought. "But if I like him; then I should- THAT CAN'T BE!" she shouted.

"Two questions" someone passed by, "Who's him and why can't it be?"

May turned and saw the green eyed coordinator she was thinking of;

"D..drew!" she replied; as her heart started beating faster.

"May; Nice to meet you here." he replied, sarcastically.

May quickly looked away.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in the stadium?" he asked.

May whipped her tears away.

"You lost haven't you?" asked Drew.

May replied with a nod.

"I see; to whom?" Drew raised an eyebrow. "Hey, aren't you used to losing?"

"First question; Brianna. Second, NO!" she exclaimed with a fake smile. "Why are you even interested?"

"First, you lost to Brianna!? I mean haha! She's just a beginner-"

"Yeah I know! But that's not IT!" May exclaimed with a sad face plastered.

"Then what's it?" Drew asked, a little worried perhaps? (:

"You'll never understand Drew!" May turned to Drew as she shout. Drew was a little startled then he replied, "I understand. Now tell me."

May turned back to face the moon; "Fine." she retorted. "I made a bet with Brianna;"

"I see. What's the bet?" Drew asked with a little temper.

"**You**." May started to cry again.]

"..."

"..."

"..."

Drew had a quick shot. "What do you mean me?"

May did not replied.

"WHAT!?" he yelled.

"Okay!" May replied and turned to him; "That I would stay away from you!"

Drew hissed, "That was a stupid move" then he turned of disappointment for May.

"I know" May closed her eyes and felt tears from her face. "No turning back; I didn't want to lose you so I accepted. But I never knew that she'd-"

"SHUT UP!" Drew yelled again; "Just leave; I don't want to see you again. You or any of your friends okay? I don't care if it is for **me**but you still lost. Just stay away!"

May was shocked; she quickly opened her eyes. No time for reactions; Tears we're really bursting out of her eye.

"LEAVE!" Drew shouted and turned to her. May stared at his angst eyes as Drew stared at her teary sapphire orbs. May left; crying.

"Perhaps I grew a little harsh?" he whispered as he stared at the silver moon.  
"May..."

--

The next day...

"Are you sure you wanna head home by yourself, sis?" asked her brother Max.

"Yeah..." May said still sad from yesterday.

"May if you need help call us; Ash and Brock at ye'r service!" said Ash.

"Pika!" said a yellow rat pokemon; pikachu.

"And Pikachu!" said Ash smiling.

"Okay... I'll be leaving tomorrow. You can leave now; I've already bothered you enough." May nod.

"It's okay..." Max said.

"I'll just catch up with you..." May faked a smile.

"BYE!" Ash, Brock and Max started walking away. But she never knew that Brock and Ash really gave her some space...

"Thanks guys..." May said as she closed her eyes.

"Consequence starts."

--

She sat at a bench near the ships; reminiscing everything. While her eyes closed.

_'He's right; I lost I should stay away'_

"Move can ya?" asked a rude voice.

"I'm sorry," she said and moved side ward.

He had a guy-like voice so she assumed that he was a guy.

"Wow, why are you even closing your eyes? Are you blind?" the guy tried acting soft.

"No; this is a Consequence" she answered with a sight. "I lost to some fan girl..."

"I see." he said with a irritating laugh.

"Why are you here anyway?" He added.

"I'm on my way home..." she cried. The guy shut his mouth.

"Another Consequence perhaps?" he asked.

"No." May answered, "I decided to; it's the only way to forget about _him_"

"Him?" asked the guy.

"Drew Hayden; heard about him?" May answered.

"Oh, him" the guy thought, _'__**Me huh? Oh I wanna hear more'**_he grinned.

"What happened?" he asked. Drew... Lol. o_o

May perked up... Then she leaned on the bench;

"This fan girl... Let's just say her name is Brianna... She really likes Drew;" May gave a closed-eye frustrated look. (**Imagine! (:**)

"I see..." he leaned at the bench.

"We both joined the contest yesterday; and she told me she want to make some bet," May startled. "If she wins I have to stay away from him; guess what?" May smiled.

"You lost?" the boy asked.

"Right;" May giggled.

"Well you look not upset; don't you like that guy?" he said then he quickly covered his mouth_'RANDOMNESS ARG!'_

May sighed, "You could consider things that way;" she smiled fakely, "ish why I accept?"

Drew just stared at her;

"I don't wanna let him go..." May wanted to open her eyes that moment; but that... was considered cheating?

"Haven't you thought about his side?" he calmly asked her as the wind breeze and blown their hairs;

"I did; but I didn't want to lose him" May said in a sobbing voice; she was crying.

"So I guess you don't like him;" he paused.

May perked up.

"You **love** him don't you?" he asked calmly.

"Yes!" May exclaimed. Massive tears fell down her face...

"Mind if I go tell him?"

"NO!" May quickly reacted; "If you do that... I don't know if I can even face him"

"Okay that was a j-o-k-e" Drew grinned.

"But what would you do if he's here...." he looked away, "Listening of everything you are saying?"

"It would be a great pleasure" May sighed, "I really love him; and I'm telling you this time."

Seconds later she felt warmth of her body... The random guy hugged her! WAIT!? IS HE RANDOM!?

She hugged back;

"It's easy to say secrets to someone you don't know...." she said then tears keep falling down her face... "Cause; if one day you get to meet this stranger that trespassed into your life, you wouldn't be angry at her; maybe at first, but you'll find this person very important, when you realize that you can never make some connection with this people anymore. You would actually think that your gonna be fine..."

"BUT YOUR NOT." she emphasized... "I don't know what to do!"

Then they broke their hug; the guy's phone rang. He received a message!

_Drew good luck!_

_Make some move,_

_we're watching ya (:_

He sweat dropped,

_From:_

_Ash, Brock & Max!_

"To tell you something," he smiled;

May perked up; then **he** whipped **her** tears away;

"Yes?" May asked.

"Open your eyes..."

May perked up; "No that's cheating!"

"To tell you I've already dumped her; and she already moved on." he said.

"Huh? Her? You mean; Brianna?" she tried opening her eyes.

Then she stood up; Time stood for her on that moment; the boy stood up too;

"And to make you realize May; I love you." Drew confessed.

"But how...!?" May's eye tear up; perhaps Joy? Plus pain?

"If only you've open your eyes, then you would have realized sooner that I like you, If only you've known how much I wanted to get your attention; If only you knew how much it hurts me to see you cry; If only you've open your eyes and you would see that I'm jealous whenever your with another guy..." Drew touched her chicks.

Before he knew; she was crying like hell; She was waiting for this moment her whole life;

"If now you've already opened your eyes; I guess you love me too?" Drew asked her softly with a smile.

"It's not a guess Drew; you're right, if only I've open my eyes sooner" May smiled back and they hugged each other...

"I love you" said May

"I love you too, forever, May"  
Drew said and closed his eyes;

Then they both smiled.

_'If only I've open my eyes sooner'_

--

--

HAH!?

So how was it for first fanfic?

Sorry if it seems a little rushed;

I did this for only two night (:

Contest shipping FOREVER 

x0x0

Chiaki ~

Wait! I noticed some grammar error before I posed this; but when I tried searching for it, I can't seem to find it anymore; mind? First fanfic please eassssyy x.x Tell me if it is good okay?

I'll start a new story sooner or later… (: Take Care && Have Fun fellow friends! xD


End file.
